


Desperate Mission Reunion Scene

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: How Ferus and Roan's reunion scene should have been in book one...This has the potential to become a multichaptered last of the jedi series au where roan stays with ferus the whole time





	Desperate Mission Reunion Scene

Obi Wan noticed that Ferus was impatient to get to the eleven’s hideout. Ferus cursed as they had to suddenly take a back alley which would prolong their journey, in order to avoid stormtroopers. 

“Stupid empire,” Ferus muttered, kicking at a rock.

“I understand your hatred of the empire, but that poor rock doesn’t deserve to be kicked,” Obi Wan told Ferus dryly. Sometimes humor could help ease impatience and anger. 

Ferus scowled, clearly not in the mood for Obi Wan’s attempts at humor. “I just want to get there quickly. I am tired and need to see Roan. I know you said he was going to be fine, but I won’t feel better until I can see him for myself.” 

Obi Wan glanced at Ferus and saw worry replace his annoyance, along with something else. Love, possibly? “I’m sure he feels the same about you.”

A small smile appeared on Ferus’s face. “I know he does. I’m also positive he’s been driving Wil and Amie crazy because he couldn’t come to me himself. He can be very stubborn and hates being bedbound, unless it’s for fun.” Ferus grinned, getting lost in the memories of the fun times he’s had with Roan. 

Obi Wan looked at him. “He told me that the two of you made a pact not to rescue each other.”

Ferus huffed, coming back to reality. “Yeah, well, I think we made it so neither of us would die trying to rescue the other because…” A soft look crossed Ferus’s face as he took a deep breath and released it slowly. 

“You love each other,” Obi Wan stated simply. 

Ferus didn’t say anything for a few moments. “I wouldn’t want Roan to die trying to save me and I know he feels the same about me. However, I knew no matter what happened, if he got arrested, I couldn’t let him stay in prison. I just wish I could have gotten to him myself before...”

“You couldn’t and you both know that,” Obi Wan reminded him gently. 

Ferus sighed sadly. “I know. I also know how strong he is, but still, I can’t wait to see him. I’ll feel a lot better when I see him.” Ferus told Obi Wan, impatience returning to his tone and pace. 

Obi Wan noticed that Ferus did not confirm, nor deny he loved Roan but he didn’t need to hear it to sense that Ferus did. “Patience Ferus.” He could sense Ferus wanted to curse him out, but he refrained from doing so. After what felt like an eternity, they arrived at the hideout. 

“It’s good to see you Ferus,” Wil greeted Ferus warmly.

“It’s good to see you too. How’s Roan,” Ferus asked, concern visible on his face. 

Wil smiled and led Ferus to where Roan was. “You know him. I’ve had to make sure he didn’t try to escape to come get to you, not that he would have made it far. He’s been worried sick about you. I know he’ll be happy to see you.”

“I’ll be happy to see him too. I have been so worried about him I’ve barely slept,” Ferus told Wil. “I wish I could have escaped prison with him.”

“I wish the two of you didn’t have to turn yourselves in in the first place,” Wil countered. “You had no choice, I know, but the two of you are my closest friends... You’re turning yourself in tomorrow, aren’t you?”

Ferus looked grimly at him. “We have a plan though. I’ll explain it after I see Roan.”

Wil laughed. “Of course.” Wil appeared to want to say more but seeing Obi Wan, he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to tease Ferus about his relationship with Roan in front of someone who may not have known the status of their relationship. 

Ferus didn’t visibly relax until he laid eyes on Roan who smiled at him. “Hey partner.” As Obi Wan and Ferus told the others about the plan they came up with, Roan looked hard at Ferus, trying to nonverbally try to talk Ferus out of what he was going to do. Ferus told him with his eyes that he couldn’t and they’d talk when they were alone. 

“I’ll bring the two of you some food in a little bit after I make your friend comfortable.”

“Thank you, Wil. Please bring anything except for soup,” Ferus added, before Wil walked out with the others. 

“Ok,” Wil responded slightly confused, as he closed the door. Once the door was closed, Ferus sat on the bed and grabbed Roan’s hand. 

“It’s so good to see you again my sexy husband,” Ferus whispered, squeezing Roan’s hand.

“Give me a proper greeting now that we’re alone,” Roan replied with a smile. 

Ferus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roan’s, smiling into the kiss. “I’m glad that you’re happy to see me too.”

Roan chuckled. “Sorry. I really am very happy to see you. You know that. Did you really need me to say it?”

“I know and yes I needed to hear it,” Ferus said, warmth and love reflecting in his eyes.

“Fer,” Roan started, speaking softly. 

Ferus cut him off with another kiss. “We don’t have to talk about this right now. Can you give me a few minutes with you, without talking about anything serious?”

Roan agreed and happily kissed Ferus for a few moments. “I think you’d be more comfortable lying beside me. Do you think so?”

Ferus grinned. “I think you might be right.” Ferus changed into some pajamas and laid beside Roan who had moved over on the bed so Ferus could lay down facing him. “Hey handsome.”

“Hey yourself,” Roan whispered, letting one hand rest on Ferus’s cheek. “It’s good to be in bed with you again. I really have missed you Ferus Lands.” 

Ferus’s heart warmed at the sound of being called by his married name and he moved his hand to Roan’s hair where he gently played with it. “I missed you too my love. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Roan laughed. “You and I made a pact, remember? Don’t apologize. I know I told you once I would never kick you out of bed, but I swear I will if you blame yourself or beat yourself up for things beyond your control.” 

Ferus shook his head, though a smile appeared on his face. “Ok. I’m only agreeing because you do not need to exert yourself by kicking me.”

“I’d rather exert myself doing other things to you, but I can’t,” Roan told him with a frown. “Which really is upsetting because you might die tomorrow.”

“No one is going to die. You know I have to do this. Just like we had to turn ourselves in last time. Only this time, I know you’ll be safe and I won’t be going into prison,” Ferus promised.

“Yeah, and this time a Jedi has your back,” Roan told him in a neutral tone. Ferus could sense many conflicting emotions in Roan.

“Yeah. I have a lot I need to tell you babe,” Ferus said forcing his voice to remain calm as his hand came to a stop on Roan’s nape. “And a lot of it is confusing to me so I know it will be for you. I just hope that you can remain patient with me as I figure things out.”

“Always my love,” Roan replied softly. “If this is about you becoming a Jedi again…I will support you and help you in any way I can…Even if that means I have to let you go because as you told me before, Jedi aren’t allowed to have attachments. I don’t want to hold you back. Maybe you could do some good for the galaxy as a Jedi.”

“How did you know it was about me becoming a Jedi again,” Ferus asked softly.

“I guessed. I mean, a former Jedi you knew shows up looking for you,” Roan answered with a sigh. “Yeah, I know why, but what happens next?”

“I don’t know,” Ferus admitted with a frown. “But I do know one thing. No matter what, I want you with me. I love you. I don’t want to let you go. I’m not planning on letting you go either, so you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time my sweet husband,” Ferus spoke in a teasing tone but he was serious.

Roan gave him a small smile. “Darn.” 

Ferus chuckled softly and inched closer to Roan. “Seriously, I want you at my side. I don’t know what’s going on with me or what I am anymore, but I know you’re more important to me than anything.” Ferus told Roan everything that happened since Obi Wan appeared at Dona’s. Roan gently wiped away the warm tears that spilled from Ferus’s eyes as he continued talking. “You know, Obi Wan said attachments might make us stronger. I hate to agree with him, but I do on that matter. I feel stronger when I’m with you…Will you accompany me on this new journey in my life? I know this isn’t what you signed up for when you married me but…”

“Shut up Fer,” Roan said, though not unkindly. “I will accompany you anywhere and help you in any way I can. As you said, you’re stuck with me for a long time babe. I love you. I always will support you in what you do.”

Ferus grinned as relief flowed through his body. “Good. I’m happy to hear that. I may have complicated feelings about becoming a Jedi again, if that’s what’s happening, but my feelings for you are far from complicated. You’re my husband. There is no scenario where I don’t want you in my life.” Ferus kissed Roan softly. “I told you before I’m quite attached to you and there are no Jedi rules to abide by anymore and even if there were, I don’t care. You’re important to me.” 

“I’ll always be there with you and for you…How do you feel about seeing Obi Wan again,” Roan asked, changing the subject slightly. 

Ferus let out a sigh. “I don’t know. I just wish we could go back to our quiet life here. Right now, I wish we were at home, naked in bed, tired from passionate lovemaking.” 

Roan laughed softly. “So do I. Do you think we’ll ever get to have that again?”

Ferus looked at Roan with sad eyes. “I don’t know. I can wish and hope we do, but it’s not going to be anytime soon. Speaking of homes, you did hear the part earlier about how I’m going to have to leave Bellassa after tomorrow? You do know if you want to join me you’ll have to leave here, possibly for good.” 

“I know,” Roan told him seriously. “I am prepared to join you whenever I get better. Before you say anything, you’re my family too Fer. I can’t not be with you. I’ll miss everyone, but you’re my husband and I want to be with you.”

Ferus kissed him softly. “I love you… Did you really think that I could let you go?”

Roan blushed. “Ferus…I don’t know. I don’t doubt your love for me and I never will…I just know that you said Jedi can’t have attachments and a former Jedi was going looking for you and I don’t know... My mind got carried away while I was stuck here. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you talked to me,” Ferus told him softly kissing his forehead. “I know that must have been hard for you to say that you’ll let me go if you needed to.”

“It was,” Roan admitted. Ferus kissed Roan’s forehead softly. “I wouldn’t want to make things more difficult for you.”

Ferus laughed softly. “Well, you make things better for me. And I can promise you, I’m never going to need to let you go. If you want to go, I will be heartbroken but won’t force you to stay with me if you don’t want to.”

“Well, that’s not going to be an issue with me. I want to be with you. My fear was just you would want or need to leave me alone so you could be a Jedi and save the galaxy,” Roan told him.

“Nope,” Ferus said, holding Roan close. “Never. You’re the most important part of my life. That will never change. I walked away from the Jedi. I don’t exactly want to do this again but I think I have to. I would never walk away from you. I love you babe.” 

“I love you too,” Roan replied softly. Ferus kissed his forehead again and for a while they laid in silence just breathing each other in. The silence was broken by Wil knocking on the door. 

“Come in,” Ferus said, siting up. Roan did so as well as Wil brought in a tray of food and water for them. 

“Why no soup,” Wil asked as Ferus took the tray of delicious food that Amie cooked. 

“Oh that.” Ferus grinned as he told them what happened with Dona. “I wish you were there with me babe.”

Roan chuckled and kissed Ferus’s cheek. “Me too. I would have given you something better than soup to swallow.” 

Ferus laughed loudly as Wil blushed. “I guess I’ll leave the two of you alone. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you Wil. For everything. Especially for taking care of this stubborn man,” Ferus said, winking at Roan.

Wil laughed. “It’s my pleasure. I’ll do anything for the two of you. Have a good night.”

Ferus turned to Roan once they were alone. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. Don’t deny it’s better than soup,” Roan smirked.

Ferus laughed and kissed Roan. “It is and I cannot wait to be with you again.”

“Same here,” Roan replied as he took a bite of food. They ate and talked.

“How have you been? Besides missing me of course,” Ferus asked Roan with a smile. 

“I could be better. I think more than anything else, missing you has been harder than anything. Seeing you now, even only for a little while is helpful…I do wish you weren’t turning yourself in but I get it…I’m ok I guess. You know how strong I am. I just hate having to be here, not that I don’t enjoy Wil and Amie’s company because I do. They’re not you though.” 

Ferus sighed sadly. “I know what you mean. Dona was great, but she wasn’t you.”

Roan rested his head on Ferus’s shoulder. “I can’t wait till we’re together again when I get better.”

Ferus smiled and slipped an arm around Roan’s shoulders, holding him close. “I know. just so you know, this is what I’d rather be doing tomorrow. Holding you and kissing you.” Ferus kissed the top of Roan’s head. “What I’d rather be doing every day actually.”

“I know.” After eating, Ferus put the tray on the dresser and turned to his husband. 

“Do you need anything else before we get comfortable?”

“No, I’m good,” Roan replied as Ferus smiled and took him into his arms.

“What’s on your mind babe,” Ferus asked after a few minutes of cuddling. 

“Oh, I forgot I should mention that my mom contacted me shortly after the announcement went out about how people will die if you don’t turn yourself in. She wanted me to tell you that she doesn’t think you should turn yourself in because it’s a trap and she doesn’t want to lose her favorite son in law,” Roan said smiling at Ferus who kissed Roan’s forehead.

“Oh I wish I didn’t have to honey, but I have to. Next time you talk to her, tell her that I’m flattered I’m her favorite and that I love her,” Ferus told Roan, feeling an ache at the thought of possibly never seeing his mother in law again. “Babe, are you sure that-.”

“Yes,” Roan said firmly, interrupting his husband. “I want to be with you. I don’t want to leave here obviously, but I’m going to meet up with you once I’m better.” 

Ferus smiled and kissed Roan. “Ok. Just wanted to make sure. You’ll be leaving a lot behind.”

“You are too Fer…We’re not going to argue about this.”

Ferus chuckled. “I agree. I just don’t want you to have regrets.”

“Either way, there will always be regrets. I want to be with you.” 

Ferus smiled and held Roan close. “Ok.” They talked about lighter things in between kisses until late into the night.

Roan sighed. “Babe, as much as I am enjoying what little time we have, you need to get some sleep.”

“Fine,” Ferus told him reluctantly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Roan kissed Ferus sweetly before closing his eyes to go to sleep. Ferus turned out the lights and cuddled with his husband until he succumbed to sleep. In the morning, Ferus looked at Roan after he was dressed and had eaten breakfast, not ready to say goodbye. 

“Roan, I love you and will see you soon. Don’t force yourself to get better just so you can join me wherever I end up. Promise me that,” Ferus said looking at Roan softly.

“I promise,” Roan said doing his best to hold back tears.

Ferus looked at Roan in his eyes. “I’ll contact you soon. I promise,” he said leaning over to kiss his husband. Roan put his hand on the back of Ferus’s head and kissed back.

“Be safe.” 

Ferus kissed Roan a few more times before telling him goodbye.


End file.
